Reunited
by Samaritan Prime
Summary: Prime/Renegades Crossover AU. Optimus Prime and Elita-One reunite- as a mysterious presence emerges with the power to tip the war in the favor of one side or another.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own _Transformers _or _G.I. Joe_\- I just like to play in the sandbox from time to time. I am happy to announce the return of a project I've been stewing on for years- I even published it under this title before pulling it to be reworked. This is an AU I started all the way back in _Forgive Me _and continued in _Dad Voice _and _Across the Stars_. Please do read them and then come back here if you like Optimus Prime being a Robot Dad.**

* * *

**Reunited: Chapter 1- Only In Dreams**

_In retrospect_, Optimus Prime thinks, _it all started with a dream_.

All sentient beings dream. It's unavoidable- just because our bodies power down to recharge does not necessarily mean our imaginations stop working.

Unfortunately, some beings have bad dreams. Some are utter nightmares, while others are actually _good _dreams that the person just can't help but feel melancholy about afterwards.

Optimus Prime falls into the latter category. It had been a very long day- a battle with Decepticons in a mine somewhere has left the Autobots nursing a score of injuries. It will take Ratchet some time to repair them all even with the aid of the humans on site.

It takes far more effort than it really should to move one pede in front of the other. Optimus barely remembers laying down on his slab to recharge, but does remember what he sees the next time he opens his optics.

_She is tall. Were Optimus not laying down, she would be only slightly shorter than he. However, there is no mistaking the grace in the femme's movements, nor the look on her face as she looks over Optimus' frame- a frame that needs a good repaint after today._

"_How bad is it?" The femme asks, with the voice of an angel, Optimus swears to Primus._

_Optimus smiles. "It looks far worse than it actually is. I have survived far worse, my love."_

_Elita-One exhales, now, relief flooding her form. "Don't ever do that to me again, you hear me, Orion?"_

"_I make no promises, Elita," Optimus says. "I only promise to try."_

_Elita nods, knowing that it is as good as she can hope for, with everything going on. "Good. Now," Elita says, her voice dropping into a more seductive timbre as she climbs onto the recharge slab, "I have something I need you to do for me…"_

_Optimus' servos slide around Elita's frame. "With pleasure…"_

* * *

"….my love."

Optimus awakes when his servos grasp only empty air. He is confused for a moment, before it dawns on him:

_It is only a dream- again._

Once, Optimus' dreams of him and Elita came infrequently. Many, _many _recharge cycles would come and go- sometimes too many to count- before Optimus would dream of her again.

These days, every time Optimus goes to recharge, Elita awaits him in dreams. _It really is not fair_, Optimus grumbles to himself. The Prime strides into the main area of the outpost- there will be no more recharge this cycle (of _that _he is quite sure), so it is best to check in with the sensor arrays hidden across the Earth.

There is nothing this early in the day. Optimus is disappointed. _One would think there would be __**something**__\- a new Energon cache, a relic's beacon lighting up, a new arrival- something._

Optimus could go back to his quarters and work on his project, but he is just not in the proper frame of mind to do so. He almost crushes June Darby's car as he walks.

_Hmmm? What is she doing here? Or is Jack here and simply borrowed the vehicle?_ It is at this moment, conveniently, that Optimus hears two sets of footfalls, and turns to see June and Duke walking hand-in-hand towards the car. They're focused enough on each other that neither notices Optimus just standing there. June kisses Duke on the cheek, whispers something akin to "Thanks for tonight. I had a great time," before driving away.

Duke sighs dreamily. It is then that Optimus coughs (or the Cybertronian equivalent of it, at least) politely, and Duke about jumps out of his skin.

"Geez, Prime!" Duke says, holding a hand to his heart as if it will slow down by its touch. "You could give a guy some warning next time!"

"I apologize, Sergeant Hauser. I did not realize that I was not alone this early in the morning. You and Nurse Darby seem to be quite close."

"Heh… yeah," Duke says, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "We, ah, decided to have a night in, I guess."

Optimus smirks in understanding. "I understand what it is like to be in love. I would advise you to not waste the opportunity you have been given, but…"

Duke blushes. "Yeah…."

"Just… be _careful_, Duke. You lead a dangerous life at the present moment. June is already in a great deal of danger just by associating with us. Your Cobra foes _will _use her against you if they found out."

"I know," Duke says, pointing in the direction of the tunnel June drove out of, "and so does she, and yet, she still likes me.

"Tell me, Optimus- what was her name?"

Optimus does not respond for a long minute. "Elita-One."

Duke smiles a very wide grin. "She sounds beautiful."

Optimus does smirk at this, and Duke will swear in all directions that there was a bit of _mischief_ in that smirk. "You have _no _idea, Sergeant. I still have very _vivid _dreams of our recharge cycles together."

Duke raises an eyebrow. "Oh? What's it like, making love with a robot?"

Optimus smirks again, and this time, Duke is now certain that the Autobot leader _is _smirking. "Sergeant Hauser, I am not the kind of 'bot that interfaces and tells." Then, shock of _all _shocks, Optimus Prime _winks _at Duke before stepping to the lift. Sunrise is soon, and Optimus does not miss an opportunity to miss it if he can help it.

* * *

Out in deep space, a ship moves across the skies.

It is the _Solus' Sorrow_, a small warship built in the latter days of the war for Cybertron. It was one of the final ships to evacuate the planet before the Ark.

In the Captain's quarters, Elita-One recharges. With recharges come dreams.

_Elita storms through an unfamiliar base. The walls are more stone and rock than smooth, clean metal, yet Elita moves through this base as if she has lived here all her life. Soon, she stands before her beloved._

_Optimus- nay, Orion- lays stretched out on his recharge berth. He has several small but serious wounds, and a myriad of dents and scratches. He'll be fine, but Elita will never be sure that Orion will be well until she sees it with her own optics._

"_How bad is it?" she asks._

_Optimus smiles, and tells her he will be fine, that he has survived worse. Elita relaxes, the tension easing from her frame as though she has been washed of it, desire taking the place of worry._

"_Now," she says, climbing onto her beloved's berth, "I have something I need you to do for me…"_

It is at this point that Elita awakes. _Stupid dreams_, she grumbles to herself as she heads towards the bridge to relieve the night-cycle watch.

The bridge is as she left it when Rodimus arrived to relieve her. A quick scan shows all systems normal, so Elita sits in the Captain's chair with her Energon cube.

"Good morning, sir!" Rodimus says, getting up from his chair at the helm and saluting. The much younger mech has always loved to pilot, so he could always be found at the helm. Ultra Magnus, being a stickler for the rules, objected to this practice, but Elita had overruled him after Rodimus' flying skills got them out of a particularly bad scrape with the Decepticons.

"Good morning, Rodimus," Elita answers in greeting. "How's my ship doing this morning?"

"Humming like she should, sir," Rodimus answers. "Makes me want one of my own someday."

Elita nods. "Sometimes, you do not choose the Ship Life- the Ship Life chooses you."

Both Autobots share a good chuckle. Rodimus speaks first.

"By the way, we're out of the asteroid belt. Should be in range for answering that message."

Elita nods. "Glyph did say that she couldn't get through before we entered the belt. Thank you, Rodimus. You're dismissed. Go get some rest."

"Aye, sir."

And with that, Elita is alone on the bridge. Orion's message replays in her processor.

_Soon, my love. Soon we will be one again_.

* * *

**If you liked this, please do leave a Review, and head on over to my profile for more stories!**


	2. Chapter 2- Loud & Clear

**A/N: I am back to this story, y'all! I do apologize for the long absence. I still do not own _Transformers _or _G.I. Joe_, but ah well, I'm still going to play with their stuff.**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Loud & Clear**

Jackson Darby has done many things in his life. He's stood up to evil robots bent on conquering and/or destroying his world numerous times. He has kept Miko in check too many times to count, keeping the energetic teenager from running off into the Ground Bridge after the Autobots. He has traveled to another planet with a sacred relic of an alien race in his grasp, using it to restore arguably one of the universe's greatest defenders.

This, though? For this, _Jack has no idea what to do._

It's ironic, in a way. Jack's life changed the day he stopped to admire a lovely motorcycle parked out in front of his job (a job he has now left behind because he starts work alongside Agent Fowler in two weeks), and what do you know? Someone else is admiring his ride.

Except this someone is a _she_\- and _she _is pretty. Dark, brown hair runs to just above her shoulders, framing a heart-shaped face and dark eyes, which look over his motorcycle with a practiced eye- clearly, this girl knows her way around vehicles.

Oh, and she's _pretty_\- and Jack's entire body refuses to cooperate, frozen in place by the door to school.

_What do I do? Uh, Optimus, a little help here!_

To Jack's surprise and relief, Optimus responds immediately. _**What is wrong, Jack?**_

_There's a girl examining Arcee._

_**Hmmm… has this girl figured out that the motorcycle is more than meets the eye?**_

_No, but… I want to talk to her, but I have no idea what to say-_

There is a sound that Jack will swear to his deathbed sounds like laughter, but that can't be right, because Optimus Prime doesn't _laugh_.

_**Jack, do not worry. This girl seems familiar with automobiles. A common interest, I hear, is an excellent conversation starter.**_

_You sure about this?_

_**How do you think I managed to attract someone like Elita? We discovered that we have similar tastes in music through conversation. Things… went from there.**_

Images appear in Jack's mind of two robots dancing slowly as music he can't really identify plays. _Got it. Common interests._

_**And remember- stay calm. This isn't a battle. She looks like someone you ought to get to know, regardless of feelings. Go on, Jack.**_

Jack takes a deep breath and strides over, using his key fob to make his bike's lights flash.

"So… you like wheels, too?"

The girl jumps a little, startled, almost dropping her backpack in the process. "Sorry, I just… that's a really nice bike you have there."

"Yeah, I really lucked out on finding this one." _That's not a lie_, Jack muses. "I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name," the teenager extends a hand in formal greeting. "Jackson Darby- everyone calls me Jack."

"Charlie," the girl- Charlie- says, extending her own hand to shake Jack's. "Charlie Watson."

"I think I've heard of you," Jack says, before realizing that yes, indeed he has. "The diver girl, right?"

"Yeah, yeah!" Charlie answers. "I'm practicing for a meet this Saturday."

"Really? I'll have to stop in- I think my mom's helping out at the event."

"They do have to have an ambulance on standby for these kinds of things, just in case," Charlie mentions. "Thankfully, I've not needed it yet- my dad taught me well."

"That's… that's good," Jacks says, leaning against his bike- a motion that Charlie copies. "So, your dad's a diver, I take it?"

"Kind of," Charlie shrugs. "He likes the water, and I got that from him. But what about you?" Charlie asks. "Any sports?"

"Well," Jack starts, thinking about just how he is going to phrase his answer. "I do a lot of running- mainly to stay in shape, not quite as an athlete." Memories of running from Decepticons bounce across his mind. _Yeah, that works._

"Nice," Charlie nods, before scowling at her phone. "Crap, my mom can't come pick me up! She's going to be staying very late at work!"

"What does your mom do?"

"She's a nurse, too."

"Huh… have our moms met?"

"What's your mom's name?" Charlie asks.

"June."

"…nope, that doesn't ring any bells."

"Darn," Jack mutters, secretly relieved. "Anyway, want a ride home?"

"You sure? I don't have a helmet-"

"Ah, it's fine. I can just give you mine. I'm a safe driver." _Except for all the times I'm not, but those don't count…_

"Okay then," Charlie agrees. "Let's go."

Wrapping herself around Jack proves slightly trickier because of the backpack, but Charlie manages it- and Jack both finds that he likes the feeling of Charlie's arms around him and tries to keep the thoughts of whatever else those hands could be doing out of his mind-

_**No worries, Jack. I have daydreams of Elita doing much the same.**_

Jack looks straight ahead and hopes that Charlie can't see him blush.

* * *

It is on the way back to Omega-1 that Arcee decides to speak.

"So… Charlie is also a girl's name, huh?"

"I guess," Jack mutters distractedly.

"She seems nice, Jack. You should ask her out next time you meet."

"Arcee!"

"What? I'm just giving you advice. I promise not to embarrass you _too _badly."

"…we'll see…." Jack concedes. "But just _how_, exactly, do I tell her about, well, _you_?"

"One thing at a time, Jack. First things first- you gotta ask her out. Learn what she likes, what she _doesn't _like, that sort of thing. Who knows? You could double up with Duke and June."

Jack can't help but look _horrified _at the suggestion of going on a double date with his mom being part of the other couple. Arcee, for her part, laughs all the way back to base.

Optimus' massive frame can be seen in the computer bank. On the screen directly in front of him, a terrain readout can be seen, with markers designating the locations of the Joes. _Oh, right, _Jack remembers. _The Joes are fugitives trying to take down a Cobra thing. _Jack himself really doesn't care about this Cobra that the Joes keep saying is bad news. He's looked Decepticons in the eye before- a snake-themed conglomerate pales in comparison.

"_Standby, Duke,"_ Scarlett can be heard over their comm, _"I make two headed your way."_

"_Copy, Scarlett. Thanks."_

Jack turns away. He's walked into the base with the Joes' radio chatter on at various points over the past few months, so he climbs up the stairs to the lounge, where his mother sits with a steaming mug in her hands.

"Hey, Jack," June greets Jack as he sits down on the couch next to her. "How was school?"

"Eh, the usual," Jack shrugs. "English teacher is being a d-"

"Language!" June admonishes.

Jack winces in embarrassment. "…a not-so-nice person again, but ah well."

Arcee transforms into her robot form and leans into the lounge a little. "We also gave a pretty girl a ride home today."

"Arcee!" Jack screeches, but it's too late- June has given Jack a patented Tell Me Everything look. "A girl, hmm? What's her name?"

"Charlie," Jack sighs in defeat.

"Charlie… What all did you talk about?"

"Eh, not a whole lot. She's on the swim team- diver. Interested in motorcycles. She was eyeing up Arcee."

"Oh ho," June smiles, "is that right? Did you get her number?"

"I did. We traded numbers, agreed to hang out again sometime."

"That's my boy," June beams, pulling Jack in for a motherly hug. Over her shoulder, Optimus Prime winks at Jack, a small smile pulling at one corner of his mouth. Optimus also gives Jack a thumbs-up before going back to his work.

Work that is interrupted a few moments later when the deep space alarm sounds.

Something is approaching the Earth. Something Cybertronian.

Optimus immediately mutes the Joes' chatter and glances over to another screen. An Autobot signal is moving through space, having just cleared the asteroid belt.

Optimus sends out a hail to the coming vessel.

"Unknown vessel, this is Autobot outpost Omega-1. Please identify yourself and transmit security codes for verification."

"_Orion? Is that you?"_

Optimus Prime- Orion Pax- _freezes_. That voice is… is… _her_.

"Elita?"

* * *

"_Elita?"_

"YES!" Elita-One bursts out, unable to contain her joy. _After all these light-years and stellar cycles…_

However, such outbursts are not Standard Operating Procedure (Elita can _feel _Ultra Magnus' Gaze of Disapproval burrowing into her head from behind) and the purple-painted femme quickly recovers.

"Yes, Optimus Prime. This is Elita-One, in command of the _Solus' Sorrow._ We picked up your message but were unable to respond right then due to interference from the asteroid field in this system. Security codes are already being transmitted." From a console just in front of her, a smaller, green-painted femme looks back and nods in confirmation.

"_Acknowledged, Commander. Your codes match. In a moment, a series of coordinates should arrive. Please direct your ships to the coordinates. Welcome home, Autobots."_

"Good to be back, sir. See you planetside."

A moment later, Elita tries her long-dormant bond with her sparkmate. _**Orion, you there?**_

_**I am here, my love. How lovely it is to feel your Spark's hum again.**_

Elita smiles dreamily. The world around her falls away, until all that is left is her and Orion Pax.

_**Still look the same as before?**_

_**Somewhat. I scanned a vehicle altmode in an effort to blend in on this planet. There is **__**life**__** here, Elita, and it is… rather developed.**_

Accompanying this is an image of the vehicle- all red, blue, and looking rather strong. Elita sighs happily. _**It suits you. You'll have to help me find a disguise of my own. After a… proper reunion, of course.**_

_**Oh, but of course! **_Optimus Prime replies. _**It has been far too long, but do not worry- I haven't lost my touch.**_

Elita flat out _giggles _in anticipation. She got Optimus Prime to use a contraction in a sentence- she's gotten to him.

_Now… can we go any faster?_

* * *

**If you like this story, be sure to leave a Review down below, and head on over to my Profile for more stories!**


	3. Chapter 3- A Bad Reunion

**A/N: Still don't own Transformers or G.I. Joe, but I'm gonna play anyway. By the way, anyone see that new Netflix series? It's rad!**

* * *

**A Bad Reunion**

The rest of the day is spent in a flurry of activity.

Optimus Prime comms Agent Fowler to let him know that more Autobots are arriving. He is understanding.

"_How many 'Bots are coming?"_

"Insofar as the crew manifest indicates, five," Optimus Prime answers. "Designations: Ultra Magnus, Rodimus, Glyph, Elita-One, and Ironhide." The last two make Optimus Prime crack a smile without realizing it.

"_You got a soft spot for one of them, Prime?"_ Fowler asks, amused.

"Hmm? Oh, uh… yes. Elita-One is my wife. I have not seen her in… a very long time." _Far too long._

Fowler grins. _"I see. I gotta ask how, y'know, __**it **__works, but-"_

"Those questions can be saved for another day," Optimus interrupts, a hint of annoyance seeping into his tone. _Why is everyone so interested in how we reproduce? It is basically the same as it is for organic species._ "The Autobots are set to arrive at the designated coordinates near sunset local time. You can meet them here when you wish."

"_Understood. Fowler out."_

Optimus closes the line, and immediately hails Griffin Rock.

* * *

"_Understood, sir," _Heatwave says. _"We'll be watching the skies."_

"I thank you, Heatwave," Optimus Prime replies. "I will keep you up-to-date on the new arrivals."

"_Roger that. Sigma-17 out."_

The channel closes, and Optimus Prime heaves a sigh of relief.

At some point, the Joes return from their mission and hand something off to Ratchet, who secures it for further analysis later, before scurrying back to take inventory of his stock.

"Do you have everything you need, old friend?"

Ratchet nearly jumps into the air. "I think so. Did Elita say anything about injuries or chronic illnesses?"

"No," Optimus answers. "All aboard appear to be in good health. What did the Joes bring back with them?"

"I haven't had the time to look at it, Optimus," Ratchet says apologetically.

Optimus waves it off. "It is alright. The analysis can wait for a time. I could comm Wheeljack and see if he is interested, but I am unsure if his animosity towards Ultra Magnus persists."

"Considering that Megatron has spent millions of cycles hating you," Ratchet observes, "I would say yes. Besides, I would like someone with a more careful touch to handle unknown pieces of technology."

Optimus chuckles. "Indeed. I know of one who might be of assistance. Glyph is young- if it is the Glyph I think it is, then I trained her at the Hall of Records in Iacon. Handling delicate things came with the job."

Ratchet chuckles, before ultimately nodding. "I think the help will be much appreciated, Optimus."

* * *

A little later, the screeching of tires announces the arrival of the remaining Autobots and their human companions.

"Are we early?" Miko asks, bouncing from foot to foot.

"Indeed you are," Ratchet confirms with a smile. "Optimus was just about to head over to the landing site."

"In times such as these," Optimus says, addressing everyone assembled, human and 'Bot alike as a smile sneaks onto his face, "reuniting with old friends is always a reason to celebrate. Ratchet, open the Groundbridge."

* * *

On Griffin Rock, the Rescue Bots stand at the console below the main floor of the firehouse, watching the display. Onscreen is an Autobot signal, marking the rough location of the _Solus' Sorrow_. A dotted line marks the path from its position in space near the Moon to the ground on Earth.

Heatwave takes Boulder aside. "Listen, big guy, I thought you should hear it from me. One of the incoming 'Bots is Ironhide."

The green 'Bot nods. "Good, good. I haven't seen him in… a _very _long time."

Heatwave catches his friend's unease. "Hey, don't worry. It'll be fine. We've all been separated from each other so long. He'll be overjoyed to see you."

"I hope so, Heatwave. I hope so."

As Boulder trudges off, Heatwave catches Cody looking at him.

"I'll tell you later, kid," he says, while raising a digit to his lips- the universal sign of "keep it quiet", to which the boy nods.

Heatwave watches the screen, his face managing to keep his thoughts hidden. _You better be right about this, 'Wave._

_Eh, _another voice says, _it'll be fine! Now is the time to come together!_

But the veteran Rescue Bot has his doubts.

Cody and Frankie dash outside, heading for the telescope. Dani and Kade are fighting over who gets to use it, which makes it all the easier for Cody to snag the device and point it skyward. He looks up at his father, who is pointing a pair of binoculars to the sky as well. Cody smiles and adjusts.

"Can you see it, Dad?"

"Not yet, son," Charles Burns answers. "You having any luck with the telescope?"

"Hang on just a second… Ah ha! I got it!" Cody crows in delight, stepping aside so Frankie can get a look too.

It is while she is looking that disaster strikes.

* * *

Rodimus can hardly wait. He enjoys stopping at other planets, but the crew have stopped only long enough to refuel and do what maintenance they could before moving on. The prospect of actually _staying _on the planet and exploring it has him pumped.

In hindsight, there was no time to dodge the flurry of missiles.

The _Solus' Sorrow _is hit in the upper atmosphere. It's an old ship, barely holding together, and the multiple impacts tear it apart.

"All hands!" Elita-One screams, "Abandon ship! Get out!"

Rodimus is out and off like a shot, Ultra Magnus right behind him. Ironhide is a little slower, but the old warrior is moving as quickly as he can.

Glyph, though, is having trouble. "I can't get out of my seat!"

Elita turns. Every second counts in a situation like this, but she will be _damned _if a member of her crew dies on her watch.

The purple 'Bot crosses the bridge in three steps and a leap, reaching Glyph and pulling with all her might (and maybe a little of Optimus') before Glyph comes free with a cry.

"Go!"

There is only one escape pod left on the ship, and Glyph reaches it first, and only just in time. With a screech of metal, a large section of the ship comes loose- and Elita is sucked out.

"NO!" Glyph shouts, but Elita is gone. Moments later, Glyph's pod jettisons.

* * *

In an old cave, the Autobot watches.

He is old, the Autobot. He has fought in nearly every battle in the war. His off-white-and-black armor is somewhat new, the latest in a long series of bodies the Autobot has used over the cycles.

He had sensed the ship's approach and had risked discovery to see it. _If Prime knew what I had done… _the Autobot shakes his helm.

But now, someone definitely needs his help- and the Autobot _can_ help, if only a little. Thus, the Autobot transforms into his altmode and flies off to render aid.

* * *

**If you liked this, be sure to leave a Review and head on over to my profile for more stories!**


End file.
